bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 46
London Buses route 46 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Lancaster Gate and St Bartholomew's Hospital, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 46 commenced operation on 8 January 1972 between Hampstead Heath and Farringdon Street via Prince of Wales Road - Kentish Town - Kings Cross - Grays Inn Road - Holborn Circus as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Chalk Farm (CF) garage using AEC Routemaster. The route created following the withdrawal of route 45 between King's Cross station and Hampstead. On 17 June 1972, the route was converted from crewed AEC Routemasters to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines, and a Sunday service was also added. On 4 September 1982, the route was extended from Hampstead to Swiss Cottage (and further to Kensal Rise Monday to Saturday). It was also withdrawn between Kings Cross and Farringdon Street, apart from Monday to Friday peaks journeys. In 1984, MCW Metrobuses replaced the Daimler Fleetlines. On 27 October 1984, it was withdrawn between Kensal Rise and Warwick Avenue, outside of the peak. In 1986, Leyland Titans replaced the short lived Metrobuses in 1986. On 25 October 1985, the Sunday service was withdrawn. The Titans were replaced by Optare StarRiders and Alexander bodied Mercedes Benz 811Ds during November 1991, and the route was extended at all times to run to Kensal Rise. On 5 September 1992, the Optare StarRiders and Alexander bodied Mercedes Benz 811Ds were replaced by Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. Chalk Farm (CF) garage was announced closed in March 1993, and the allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) garage. On 4 December 1993, the Sunday service was restored. On 26 October 1994, the route was included in the sale of London Northern to MTL London. In April 1996, the allocation moved to North Acton (NA) garage. Between March and May 1998, the allocation was moved back to Holloway (HT) garage for a brief period in a swap with route 139. On 30 May 1998, the allocation was transferred to North Acton (NA) garage and the Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Duple Dartline bodied Dennis Darts. On 3 July 1998, the route was included in the sale of MTL London to Metroline. In 1999, the Duple Dartline bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Marshall-bodied MANs. On 29 April 2000, the routewas withdrawn at all times between Kensal Rise and Warwick Avenue. In September 2000, North Acton (NA) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Park Royal (PK) garage. On 31 August 2002, the route was extended from Kings Cross to Farringdon Street at all times. In 2003, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In Septermber 2004, the Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by dual doored Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In April 2005, Park Royal (PK) garage was announced closed and the allocation moved once more, this time to King's Cross (KX) garage. On 27 January 2007, the route was extended from Warwick Avenue to Lancaster Gate Station, via the reconstructed Bishop's Bridge, opened in 2006. It was the first bus route to go across the reconstructed bridge. The previous bridge was not considered strong enough to take buses. On 1 May 2010, the route was retained by Metroline. On 10 July 2010, King's Cross (KX) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to King's Cross (KC) garage. In September 2012, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 16 February 2013, the route was withdrawn between Holborn Circus and Stonecutter Street and diverted instead via Holborn Viaduct to St Bartholomew's Hospital. On 15 May 2017, the route was temporarily withdrawn between Paddington and Lancaster Gate due to resurfacing works and the build of the East-West Cycle Superhighway. It resumed operating to Lancaster Gate on 22 June 2017. On 23 June 2018, the route was retained by Metroline using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and the allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) garage. From 13 August 2018 until 13 October 2018, a Yutong E10 electric demonstrator was trialled on the route. On 20 October 2018, brand new Enviro 200 EV bodied BYD D9URs were introduced alongside the existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In November 2018, the route was converted to full Enviro 200 EV bodied BYD D9UR operation. Current Route Route 46 operates via these primary locations: *Lancaster Gate Station *Paddington Station *Warwick Avenue Station *Maida Vale Hall Road *St John's Wood Station *Swiss Cottage Station *Hampstead Station *Royal Free Hospital *Hampstead Heath South End Green *St Pancras Station *King's Cross Station *Chancery Lane Station *Holborn Circus *City Thameslink Station *St Bartholomew's Hospital External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 046, London Buses routes